Miedos
by Mary-Bbj
Summary: Por culpa de Ash, Misty sufre un accidente que la hace cambiar radicalmente AAML R&R!


N/A: Hola a Todos! Este es mi Primer Fic de AAML, espero que les guste, no soy muy wena xD pero el esfuerzo lo hago ) y pz! soy medio dramatica aveces o muy azucarera, NO ME MATEN! xD

Nota: perdonen mis faltotas de ortografia pero me daba weba buscar un diccionario xD jajajaja, nnU

**Miedos...**

Capitulo I

_Recuerdos Perturbadores_

Ahi estaba ella, sentada en una toca en medio del bosque frio y oscuro, con su mirada fija en el rojo intenso del fuero que llacia frente suyo. Intentando calentar su cuerpo, tembloroso y palido, se acerco mas a la fogata, estirando sus manos a una distancia en donde el fuego pudiera calentar sus palmas.

Delicadas manos, pero lastimadas, todo su cuerpo se encontraba en mal estado. Su rostro, fino y suave, con tez blaca, tenia una pequeña herida, quizas un raspon, con una pequeña mancha color cafe, como seña de que habia sangrado un poco y la misma se habia secado. Sus brazos, tan sedosos y a la vez llenos de pequeñas heridas, moretones y raspaduras, sus piernas se encontraban en el mismo estado, su cabellera roja estaba suelta y desordenada, y ya no usaba su usual ropa, su camisa amarilla y su short de mesclilla estaban a un lado, totalmente mojados y desgarrados, por lo mientras traia una camisa negra y un pantalon cafe oscuro, todo le quedaba grande, pero por lo menos la protegerian del frio y de la noche.

Brook: toma Misty, con esto te sentiras mejor - decia el criador pokemon mientras le acercaba un plato con algo de arroz.

Misty: no tengo apetito... - afirmo la pelirroja, con una mirada triste y cobarde que quitaba el usual brillo en sus ojos aquamarinos.

Brook: pero...entiendo, se te ofrece otra cosa?

Misty: no, solo kiero... dormir...

Brook: ya puse tu bolsa para dormir, cuando quieras y si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos

Misty: No... no quiero verlo...- decia con ojos cristalinos al tiempo que abrazaba sus rodillas temblorosas.

Brook: debes entender que todo fue un accidente, sabes que Ash nunca te haria daño

Misty: pues... en esta ocasion lo hizo... y por ahora... no quiero verlo... - dijo mientras miraba de reojo a un joven sentado junto a un tronco no muy lejos de ahi, solo lo suficiente para que no oyera los comentarios de la chica. Sus ojos no podian verse, ya que eran ocultados por una gorra y un cabello negro rebelde, no obstante, podia notarse el palido de su piel morena, no traia camisa, ya que la que misty traia le pertenecia. Su pantalon estaba sucio y roto. Tenia algunas heridas en su pechu juvenil. Guardaba profundo silencio en la oscuridad de la noche, solo mirando el suelo el suelo y respitando levemebte y despacio.

Alsaba su mirada de vez en cuando, dejando ver sus ojos, denotaban tristeza y preocupacion, quizas algo de miedo, ya no poseian esa alegria y entusiasmo de siempre, no era el negro lleno de energia que brillaba con intensidad, ahora era un gris cubierto de confuciones.

Recordaba lo que habia pasado esa mañana, el momento en que el tiempo se detuvo para èl y penso que su vida perderia completo sentido.

-Flash Back-

Como todos los dias, caminaban en busca de aventuras y nuevos pokemons, pasando por un puente sobre un feroz rio, se dirigian a una nueva ciudad.

Ash: me estoy muriendo de hambre - decia el moreno con un pikachu en la cabeza.

Misty: tu solo piensas en comida - le replico la pelirroja con una mirada indiferente.

Ash: un buen entrenador como yo debe alimentarse adecuadamente

Misty: si pero tu te tragas todo lo que te ponen enfrente sin pensar en los demas

Ash: claro que no! lo que pasa es que tu eres una niña regañona, enojona, gritona y molesta!

Misty: y habla el tonto que piensa que sera un maestro pokemon! mis hermanas serian mejores que tu peleando!

Ash: por lo menos tus hermanas si son bonitas, no como otras "FEAS" que conosco

Misty: a quien le dijiste fea!

Ash: no veo otra fea por aqui, o si?

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Misty estaba furiosa ante ese comentario, corrio hacia èl y lo empujo, provocando que este callera en el suelo del puente.

Misty: jajajajaja! te lo merecias tonto!

Brook: chicos dejen de pelear! - decia Brook quien ya habia llegado al final del puente.

Ash: esta la pagas Misty! - grito el entrenador levantandose rapido y corriendo directo a la chica, la empujo por los hombros, ella retrocedio por el impacto... y ahi empezo la pesadilla...

Al retroceder, Misty piso una tabla mal colocada del puente, esta se rompio, provocando que ella callera al rio, la altura era grande, por lo cual, cuando toco el agua, la presion lastimo su pie impidiendole nadar.

Estupefacto, ash observaba como su amiga luchaba contra la corriente sosteniendose de una roca, Brook le gritaba para que hiciera algo, pero èl no escuchaba, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, hasta que su mente le obligo a pensar que deberia llamar a uno de sus pokemon hierba para ayudar a Misty a subir, pero era demasiado tarde, la chica ya se habia soltado y Ash solo pudo observar a su amiga perderse a la lejania...

-Fin del Flash back-

Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, no queria recordarlo, le causaba dolor, una fuerte presion en el pecho, debia pensar en algo màs, en vez de pensar en sus miedos, deberia preocuparse por Misty, en su estado, en el dolor que estaria sintiendo ahora y en el profundo miedo que podria estar llenandola de odio hacia èl...

Habia estado tan perdido en sus dolorosos recuerdos que no se percato de que Misty y Brook ya se habian marchado a dormir.

Ash: lo mejor sera descansar - susurro para si levantandose de donde estaba y acercandose a su bolsa de dormir que se encontraba a un lado del de Misty. Vio su bolsa, ahi estaba pikachu, tambien habia tenido un dia pesado, dormia plasidamente, estaba a punto de acostarse a su lado, pero vio de reojo a Misty, se acerco un poco a la chica y acaricio suavemente su rostro haciendo a un lado sus cabellos.

Ash: perdoname... - Dijo en voz baja para despues acostarse, pasaron unos 20 minutos, en los cuales Ash ya se habia dormido, en ese momento, la pelirroja entreabrio sus ojos.

Misty: un perdon no arregla las cosas... - pronuncio despacio con una mirada triste, cerrando de nuevo sus ojos para poder dormir y olvidar la pesadilla que habia vivido ya hace algunas horas...

_Continuara..._

Primero capitulo y ya me duele el cerebro xDDu espero que les haya gustado O.ou por que a mi nel! xD debo inspirarme màs (alias, debo prestar menos atencion a mis clases de quìmica xDD dooh, weno, pronto el proximo capitulo, no olviden sus Reviews... ;w;

Atte: Mary Diboujitou ahm, respecto al Nik, no era Bbj, era Dbj, de DiBouJitou xD


End file.
